warriorscatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bloody18/Welcome One and All
We are now open again! Here is everything you need to know for now: Gathering The gathering is open. Go to that page and you'll see what it's about. Clans Before, you could make new clans, but, well, the clans we started out with were pretty inactive, not to mention the added ones. So, we now will only have four clans. I might, if the four clans are starting to over flow, make more clans. The Clans we have now (NightClan, ForestClan, StormClan, and BlossomClan) all live on an island (a map is on the main page) which is basicly like Australia (I used a blank map of Australia and modified it to make the map on the main page) Rules They have been redone. You need to go re-read them (even if you have read them in the last three days, I may have add/subtracted something) Joining a Clan To Join A Clan, just leave a comment with your cats name, description, and rank (if a cat has a full warrior name, it could be a queen, warrior, deputy, full meddy cat, or elder, so I need to know for sure). I have taken up all of the deputy, leader, and full meddy cat spots. However, I'm thinking about letting people have my deputies, so, if you want one, come and ask me. I do want to keep Wickedclaw (or is it -heart?) tho for myself. Also, Moony has requested to be the next leader in NightClan, so... yeah, if Wickedclaw(heart?) isn't the deputy of NightClan, whoever adoptes him, wont be leader, just letting you know. Staff Untill we get larger, we have one position for each... right. So, we need one Admin (I'm a B'Crat), one Rollbacker, and one Chat Mod. Go to the Request For Advanced Rights page and apply if you feel you are quilified. Roleplaying We will start roleplay today. All cats are in their nests/dens so we should all start out in the Clan's Camp. Also, you roleplay under the roleplay section on each roleplay page. A roleplay page can be determined by having the Roleplaying Centers category. Name There will only be names that cats would know about in the wild. There are no Loners, Rouges, or Kittypets (at all) so there can be no Zeusclaw because the cats don't know about Zeus. There cant be a Diamondclaw, or a Rubypelt, beacuse cats don't know about those things. There can be a Copperpaw, because copper is a color. Ruby, techinacilly, could be a color, but then you could say red, so yeah. No weird/special names. But, you can pick your Warrior name tho. Charart Links to make it and rules for it are on the Rules page, however, I want to say one thing. Don't upload a new picture, or rename a previously uploaded picture every time your character's name changes. Use the same picture, just change the page and info box (each clan has an info box you should use. It is named the same as the clan, so, NightClan's info box is just called NightClan but you but it in double {}) Character Pages Just follow the way mine are step up (they can be found it the category Blood's Characters) They should have their Clans category (NightClan, ForestClan, StormClan, or BlossomClan), Your personal category (Like Blood's Characters), a status (Living or Dead), Roleplaying Cats (Put that as it is), their Rank (Leaders, Deputies, Medicine Cats, Warriors, Apprentices, Queens, Kits, Elders (Note: Kits need to have a mother, since there are no rouges for them to have come from), and their gender (Toms or She-cats) Closing Thats about it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you join! Bloodstar 14:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts